


Severus Snape and the Evans Family

by Lon_Wolfgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pointless, drabble style, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_Wolfgood/pseuds/Lon_Wolfgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's many adventures involving the family of his best friend, Lily Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape and the Evans Family

Severus was a poor, abused boy from Spinner’s End, and the Evans family was from the Good Side of Town. They were the Perfect Photo type of family.

Though, Severus knew they had their differences. He was very good at deciphering subtleties.

Like Lily and Petunia engaging in a fist fight in the living room. Or Mr. and Mrs. Evans’ opinions on whether to welcome him to dinner, or chase him out of the house with a frying pan (no food on it, he noticed when Mrs. Evans hit him).

One particular dinner, when Mr. Evans was able to convince Mrs. Evans that Severus wouldn’t steal everything on sight, they ate in relative peace.

Well, for Severus, Petunia and Lily’s constant bickering couldn’t be compared to his parents’ throwing plates around, and the eventual showdown with a rifle and a wand.

At one point, Petunia became fed up with Lily’s incessant optimism, and shouted, “Shut up, Lily, you motherfucker!"

Severus’ eyes were wide, and he could see Mrs. Evans look scandalized at her eldest daughter. “Petunia! Who taught you such language?" she exclaimed.

Petunia, knowing she was in trouble, pointed at Severus. " _He_ did!"

It was a lie, of course. Severus didn’t want to sound uneducated like his parents, and so he didn’t use such crude language.

But Mrs. Evans believed her daughter, and Severus didn’t bother explaining. She went to the kitchen, and he jumped off the chair, rushing towards the front door before she came back with the (empty) frying pan.

"Petunia, you bitch!" Lily threw a chicken leg at her sister, and ran after her friend, and her mother.

Mr. Evans and Petunia followed mother and daughter to the front door, and observed as Severus was running away, already at the corner of the street.

Lily was trying to get free from her mother’s grip. “Let me go, you fucking cunt!" she protested.

"Don’t call her that, you retard!" Petunia said, defending their mother.

"Fuck off!"

"That little urchin has been teaching our daughters such foul language!" Mrs. Evans said, horrified.

Mr. Evans frowned. “Yeah, he’s just like all those motherfuckers from the Bad Side of Town! To think I liked the little son of a bitch…"


End file.
